


Requiescat

by Philtatos



Series: Old Moon [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blowjobs, Comedy, Crying Boys, Drama, Erotica, Gay Romance, M/M, Novella, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Violence, explicit gay sex, gay relationships, mild bloodplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philtatos/pseuds/Philtatos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey Reed: brilliant, untouchable, beautiful. And Timothy Liste Winters: funny, social, handsome. They've never gotten along but they've never left each other alone. But one day, a tragic day, Casey is met with an accident and Liste is surprised to realise that the numbness in his chest is loss.</p><p>Liste attends his classmate's funeral. Even sheds a tear or two when he lays a white rose on the coffin. Then he lets the next three years sweep by him, locking away the image of a raven-haired boy and memories of their high-school rivalry. </p><p>It's the first of April when he hears the knock on his door at an ungodly hour. He goes downstairs to open it - and almost passes out.</p><p>Because right there on his doorstep is Casey Reed.<br/>Very much alive, and still very much a pain in the ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiescat

**Author's Note:**

> Text copyright © by Weoulf Dietrich, 2014. All rights reserved.
> 
> All places and people in this story are entirely fictional and any similarities are unintentional and purely coincidental. No vampires or folks particularly attracted to vampires were harmed in the making.
> 
> Please do not reproduce without written permission from the author.  
> _

_There's an old photograph on the corner of my desk, wedged beneath a pile of books. It's stained with coffee and time, smudged fingerprints and constant handling. I smile at it.  
_

_But I don't pull it out._

_I know exactly what's on it, of course. Two men on a bench: one with a bouquet on his lap, a ring in a box in his hands, and one with his head tossed back in a laugh. The former is crying and there's a perfect crescent moon above them. On the back, written in scrawling letters, is a date and two names._

_'25.12.2014. Casey Reed & Timothy Liste Winters. Proposal.'_

_I'll always remember that night. Clear as glass._

_It's seared into me_.


End file.
